Phase 1: The Hatched Plan
Pickle looked through the window of the DragINN at the Khaotic rule currently taking place over the Dragonvale Islands. The Dragonvale Islands were not what they used to be. Ever since Parliment was taken over by the Khaos Organization, things had not been the same. The air was polluted, the sewage was filthy, but most peculiar of all, the dragons seemed to be in a depression. It was a very peculiar sight to see dragons in a melancholic state. The normally perky Plant Dragon was looking rather dreary in the past 2 years. Pickle knew this had to be stopped...but how? ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat went to the Ye Olde Buffet like he did every morning before going to the Dragon Library to get a new book. He sat down next to a man at the bar of whom he had often seen around the islands but never engaged in a conversation with him. He was about the same age as him with a newspaper in his hand. The man's expression was quite similar to the one that had been on the dragons' faces...dreary. "Hello," Heat said as he plopped down on the chair. "Hi," the man responded in a melancholic tone. "How are you today?" "The same way I've been the past two years," he answered in the same tone. "I know what you mean," Heat said, "Dragonvale used to be a fun place to live, but not so much now." The man didn't answer and continued reading the DV Inquiry, the Island's newspaper. He ordered his normal coffee and plant eggs, enjoyed his meal, and got up to leave. The man next to him got up moments before him and whispered "follow me" into Heat's ear. Heat didnt object and followed him. They meandered down the gold paths of the city. They went through the designated dragons area and noticed how sad they were. ''Its a shame, ''he thought. ''They should be flying around happily, not sad. ''They left the dragons' area and then onto the stone paths that led to the woods. They stopped at a treehouse that was barely noticable due to camoflaugue in a red tree. "Up!" the man said. Heat didnt object and climbed the tree. He was shocked when he entered. He saw a dragon! The baby was the last thing he expected to see! But then he realized that he had never known about this dragon. Then it hit him. ''This man must be the one who discovered this new dragon. Wow! ''Heat thought to himself. Then the man spoke, "Hello, I am Pickle," His voice wasn't as melancholic now, "I am sick of the rule of Khaos on this island. It needs to be stopped!" His voice boomed around the treehouse. "How do you expect to do that?" Heat countered. "A Revolution. Led by me and you, to rise up, and vanquish Khaos." Heat was stunned, this man was serious, "I...I....dont know," he stuttered, "Theres no way we can do th-" He was cutoff. "All we need are some more people...and we already have this," Pickle raised the baby dragon with a grin that went from ear to ear. "This is a 786 dragon. I'm the only one who knows about him." "What people would be ridiculous enough to join us! Even if we have a special dragon!" "Anyone and everyone who is sick of the Khaos gang!" "I guess I'll join your cause," Heat said, "But if we dont have 7 members in a week, I'm leaving." "Fair enough," Pickle smiled, "You wont regret it." "Lets get recruiting!" Heat said doubtfully. Category:Stories